


You Are Not Alone

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is happy with the relationship that he and Hinata have made with each other, but he thinks Hinata is keeping secrets from him. It may not be what he thinks it it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is my first non-fluff fanfic, so I am sorry it it sucks. It is also the longest one-shot I have written in a long time and I probably did not edit this as much as I should, so I am also sorry for that
> 
> Other than that, I really like the idea of Kageyama being there for Hinata in times of trouble so that is the main theme of the fic.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

 

The clubroom was loud, as the team changed out of their practice clothes into their school uniforms after an especially rigorous morning practice. Kageyama enjoyed how his arms felt a tinge of soreness as he lifted his arms to pull off his practice shirt. It meant he had been working hard. He looked around the room trying to spot his short boyfriend, but didn’t see him in all the mess of people getting changed. Kageyama frowned, Hinata had been at practice that morning, loud as ever and he should be in there getting ready for class but knowing Hinata he had probably stayed behind to practice something just one more time.

Kageyama smiled at that thought. That was one of the things that he admired about Hinata. He owned up to ability level on the court and off. If he thought he could improve on something he sure as hell worked his ass off to get there. Sure, Hinata has points of laziness but everyone did.

Quickly pulling on his uniform Kageyama grabbed his backpack and excused himself from the clubroom in search of Hinata. It was starting to get late, and if the orange haired boy didn’t start getting ready soon, he would be late to class. Kageyama walked into the gym expecting to see Hinata practicing, but instead found a fully dressed Hinata seating against the wall, legs pulling into his chest. He looked smaller than he usually did.

Swiftly walking up the Hinata, Kageyama squatted down in front of Hinata. “Oi, where were you?” Kageyama asked. Hinata looked up form his knees and smiled brightly at Kageyama.

“Oh, I had to use the restroom so I just changed in there.” Hinata said standing up. Kageyama nodded, that was a reasonable excuse, he could have said something about it though, he thought annoyed. “Don’t make that face, Kageyama. It is scary.” Hinata said trying to imitate Kageyama’s thinking face. With a laugh Kageyama grabbed Hinata, putting him in a lose headlock, ruffling his already messy hair making the smaller boy let out a peel of giggles giving a mock struggle to get away. Finally Kageyama released Hinata, pulling him up so he could kiss him. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck pulling the taller boy down so he could kiss him more easily.

A loud whistle broke the two apart as they looked toward the gym door to see that culprit. “Break it up love birds. It is time to get to class.” Tanaka jeered from the doorway. Kageyama looked down at Hinata to see his face turn a shade of bright red. Taking Hinata’s hand in his own Kageyama pulled them out of the gym toward their class.

The first half of the day was spent in relative boredom. Kageyama feigned paying attention to his teacher’s lecture, but it all went in one ear and out the other. He knew he should be paying attention, his grades really could not handle him not paying attention, especially with a test coming up, but Kageyama could not bring himself to care.

Absentmindedly he doodled in his notebook, drawing little stick figures executing perfect tosses and receives. He drew one with especially fluffy hair hugging one with a serious expression. He quickly erased that last drawing, if anyone saw that his reputation would be ruined. When class ended for lunch, Kageyama slowly stood up, pulling out his lunch. He looked over to where Hinata sat, unmoving. Kageyama’s eyebrows knit into a frown. It was unlike Hinata to sit so still, let alone not immediately pounce on him as soon as the teacher stopped lecturing. Kageyama decided to let it pass, chalking it up to Hinata just being tired from practice. With the tournament coming up Coach Ukai had been working them extra hard so it was a reasonable assumption that even the hyperactive Hinata was starting to lose some steam. Kageyama never thought he would see that day.

“Oi. Hinata. Aren’t we going tot go eat lunch?” Kageyama asked making the shorter boy jump. That seemed to bring the life back to Hinata as he quickly made to stand up, knocking over his chair in the process. He rushed out an apology as he picked up the chair causing Kageyama to let out a loud bark of laughter. “Did you seriously just apologize to the chair? Come one dumbass, let’s go eat lunch.” Kageyama said taking Hinata’s hand dragging him away from the classroom.

Hinata let himself be dragged down the hallway to the courtyard, glancing around at the people they pasted every so often. If Kageyama let his eyes linger on Hinata he thought he could detect fear on his face. That caused some concern for Kageyama. What could Hinata be afraid of? Or was he just embarrassed at holding hands with Kageyama in public, he really shouldn’t be. The whole school knew that the two of them were dating which is why Kageyama did not have a problem with little public displays of affection like holding hands. He wanted everyone in the school to know that Hinata was his.

Kageyama pushed the thought away as they sat down in their usual spot on a ledge in the courtyard. If Hinata had something he was worried about he would tell Kageyama. He had found that Hinata was not one to keep his problems to himself, which he was grateful for. Kageyama was self aware enough to realize he kind of sucked when if came to gauging other people’s emotions. Luckily for him his boyfriend seemed more than willing to share any problems he had verbally with Kageyama. Their relationship probably would have already ended in flames had he not.

“Are you even paying attention to me?” Hinata asked loudly snapping his fingers right in front of Kageyama’s face. “I was asking if you planned on getting meat buns after school today?” Hinata asked taking a bite of his lunch. Kageyama picked at his not as enthusiastic about eating as Hinata.

“I can’t. I have a doctor’s appoint and will actually have to leave practice early.” Kageyama said annoyed. He had told his mom he would rather miss part of school than practice but she had insisted that it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he left one practice forty-five minutes early.

“Why do you have a doctor’s appoint? Are you sick? Injured? I bet you have been hiding and injury and can’t participate in the tournament. We have been working so hard! You can’t let the team down now!” Hinata said passionately swinging his arms around, the fork in his hand sending food flying. Kageyama rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hinata to blow a simple doctor’s appoint out of proportion.

“Calm down. It is just a routine check up. I am fine.” Kageyama said grabbing Hinata’s failing arms calming the over excited boy down.

“Good, because if you were injured I would seriously made at you.” Hinata said with a pout that made Kageyama smile.

They ate their lunches in relative peace. Hinata was his talkative self, drawing out loud laughs from Kageyama that made the people around them turn to see what was so funny. A group of five third years past where they sat. Kageyama wouldn’t have noticed them if Hinata had not stopped mid sentence to stare at them, leaving his mouth wide open. Kageyama turned around to see one smirk at him and Hinata before they continued on their way. As soon as they were gone Hinata continued his story as if nothing had happened. Kageyama didn’t mention it, which Hinata seemed to be grateful for.

During the set of classes Kageyama ignored his teachers again, but this time he was not just idling doodling. Something was up with Hinata and he wasn’t quite sure what. He seemed more nervous lately than he normally did. It could just be the pressure of the tournament coming up, Kageyama had seen first hand how nervous practice games made Hinata let alone games that actually mattered. Kageyama would have just left it at that if it hadn’t been for lunch. He was sure he had seen a flash of fear in Hinata’s eyes as those third years passed, but he wasn’t sure why. It hurt a little bit that Hinata was hiding something from him, but he guessed it was Hinata’s right to keep some things private. He made a mental note to confront Hinata about it before practice.

When the bell rang dismissing them for the day, Hinata was right at Kageyama’s desk nagging him to hurry up. “If you are going to leave practice early you have to make the most of the time you have.” Hinata insisted dragging Kageyama down the hallway. Hinata kept chattering away not letting Kageyama get a word in as he pushed Kageyama into the clubroom to change. Once they were in the clubroom Kageyama was distracted by the chaos of his other teammates. In the chaos Kageyama was never able to ask Hinata what was bothering him.

Practice when as practice always went. They started out with stretches then moving on to stamina then to the actual court. On the court Kageyama was to focused on what he was doing to worry about anything that happened that day. Volleyball was his sanctuary from all other problems. When his mother arrived to pick him up for his doctor’s appointment he reluctantly dragged himself away from the net, grabbing his duffle bag before saying a quick goodbye to the team.

The appointment went fairly quickly in fact they finished right around the same time practice would have ended. As they were driving home Kageyama noticed he had forgot his backpack. Normally he wouldn’t care, but he had an assignment due the next that he really needed to do. When they arrived at the school his mother offered to wait for him, but he could see the team exiting the gym so he decided to just walk home.

“Hey! Did you guys already lock up?” Kageyama called to Daichi jogging towards them.

“Yeah, but Hinata noticed you forgot your backpack and offered to bring it to you. I not sure where he is now…” Daichi said trailing off, looking at the group.

“I’m sure he is just dawdling.” Sugawara said placing his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Without you here for him to race, he is actually rather slow at packing up. But I saw him exit the gym. Some friends of his approach him.” Sugawara added helpfully.

Kageyama thanked them and jogged off to try and find Hinata. It seemed odd to him that anyone else would be at the school this late, but he guessed other sports clubs had probably just ended their practices as well. As he got closer to the backside of the gym Kageyama started to hear raised voices. There was the distinctive sound of someone being kicked followed by a loud groan. Kageyama quickened his pace.

He rounded the corner of building to see a pack of about five third years crowded around a person huddled on the ground in the fetal position, arms protectively covering their head. One of the third years said in a mocking tone, “Look guys, I think the baby is starting to cry. He will probably go crying to his boyfriend because he can’t do anything for himself,” before giving the person another kick.

Kageyama was frozen in his spot, horrified. The third years hadn’t noticed him, too busy on hurting their target. Kageyama looked closer at the person on the ground and saw a familiar piece of orange hair. The world flashed red as anger boiled in his blood.

“Hey! What do you think you are doing?” Kageyama yelled getting the attention of the third years. They turned around and smirked at Kageyama.

“Speak of the devil. Isn’t it obvious, we are weeding out the weak.” One said giving Hinata another kick. Kageyama could hear Hinata’s whimper.

“Leave him alone.” Kageyama yelled. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Are you gonna make us?” Another said with a smirk. The group seemed to abandon Hinata as they started to approach Kageyama, who started to panic. He hadn’t really thought this through. There were five of them and only one of him, there was no way he could take them. He should have yelled for his team member’s help.

One of the third years jumped at Kageyama. He braced himself for the impact, closing his eyes. There was a thunk, but the hit never came. Kageyama opened his eyes to see Tanaka standing between him and the third year arms up ready to fight. If Kageyama didn’t already know Tanaka he would be frighten by his expression.

It seemed like had heard him shouting, because quickly the rest of the team came running around the gym. Kageyama saw the third years realizing that they were out numbered. There was a moment where the two groups just looked at each other before the third years ran.

Tanaka yelled for them to come back and fight like a man, but Kageyama was unconcerned. Hinata was still on the ground unmoving. He ran out from behind Tanaka toward his fallen friend. He kneeled in front of Hinata and carefully placed his hands on Hinata’s arms trying to guide them away from his face. The noticeable flinch when Kageyama’s hands made contact with Hinata, make Kageyama cringe.

“Hinata. Its me.” Kageyama said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. “It is alright they are gone.”

Slowly Hinata started to sit up with the help of Kageyama. He could see the shorter boy wince in pain as he did though. Kageyama could see bruises on Hinata’s arm where he was sure the third years had grabbed him. If he lifted up Hinata’s shirt he was sure there would be even more bruises. Kageyama was sure if he could stand to look at them.

Sugawara dropped down beside Kageyama and helped support Hinata, taking in the damage. He turned back to look at Daichi. “We should probably ice some of these bruises until we can get someone to look at these.” Sugawara said. Kageyama was too focuses on Hinata to see if anyone followed Sugawara’s order. After giving his order Sugawara turned his attention back to Hinata. “Hinata, can I lift up your shirt to see your other bruises?” Sugawara asked in a kind but worried voice.

After a moment of hesitation Hinata nodded and adjusted how he was sitting so Sugawara was able to lift up his shirt. There was a large intake of breath as Kageyama looked at Hinata’s battered chest. He wanted to track down those punks and treat them the same way they treated Hinata. He heard a loan gasp of pain and zoned back in to see Sugawara checking Hinata’s ribs. He glared at Sugawara for causing Hinata more pain.

Sugawara must have noticed Kageyama’s glaring because he quickly said, “I am checking to see if he broke a rib. I am trained in first aid and I need to see if he needs to go to the hospital.” Kageyama nodded trusting his elder.  “Hinata, some of these bruise are quiet old. Has this happened before?” Sugawara asked making Kageyama balk.

He looked more closely at Hinata’s chest and side and Sugawara was right. While there were rapidly turning blue bruises, Hinata’s chest was also littered with bruises with a green tinge that were almost healed. Hinata did not meet Sugawara or Kageyama’s look but gave a small nod. Kageyama’s heart sank. Hinata was being beat up and none of them had noticed. They were horrible friends, he was a horrible boyfriend.

It seemed the ice had arrived because soon Daichi dropped down beside Sugawara handing him a bag of ice wrapped in a cloth. Sugawara thanked him, placing the bag of cloth on the worst looking bruise on Hinata’s ribs. Hinata shrank away form the ice but the stern look Sugawara gave him kept him still. Kageyama also figured he was probably in too much pain to actually move away.

“You don’t seem to have any broken ribs, but they maybe bruise. You should be fine after you get some time to heal.” Sugawara said taking his hands off of Hinata, moving the bag of ice so he could lower Hinata’s shirt before replacing the bag on Hinata’s bruise. “Kageyama can you take over for a second.” Sugawara asked before standing up dragging Daichi with him.

The two huddled off and started talking but they weren’t loud enough for Kageyama to hear what they were saying. He felt a pressure on his shoulder before Tanaka sat down next to him.

“How are you doing Hinata?” Tanaka asked in a serious voice.

“Alright.” Hinata squeaked out in a weak voice. It hurt Kageyama to hear Hinata’s normally passionate voice sound so weak. It seemed Tanaka agreed with him, because the older boy frowned as if deep in thought. “Don’t worry those guys won’t bother you anymore and if they do…” Tanaka said punching his hand. Kageyama nodded in agreement. Now that eh knew what was going on he wasn’t going to let anyone near Hinata again.

            Not long after Daichi and Sugawara rejoined them. “Hinata do you think you are alright to stand? I called Coach Ukai and he is coming to pick you up so you won’t have to worry about getting home.” Daichi said putting an hand out to help Hinata up. At the mention of Coach Ukai, Hinata’s eyes filled with panic.

            “You told him what happened?” Hinata asked in a shaky voice as he stood up with Daichi’s help.

            “Yes and he is going to speak with the vice principal about this tomorrow. Those boys will not get away with this” Daichi said in a satisfied voice. Hinata let out a little yelp of terror.

            “You don’t have to. I am fine to walk home. The vice principal doesn’t need to know.” Hinata said trying to get away from his teammates, who just boxed him in.

Kageyama frowned. Why was Hinata denying their help? He was clearly in no condition to walk home and talking to the vice principal was probably the best way to stop the bullies. Then he remembered the old bruises on Hinata’s chest.

“Hinata. Why didn’t you tell us that you were being beat up?” Kageyama asked in a low voice looking Hinata directly in the eye. He saw Hinata’s eyes widen before they dropped in defeat.

“I didn’t want you guys to know.” Hinata mumbled. “I don’t want to be a burden.” He continued. There was silence as everyone took this in. Kageyama was the first to speak.

“That is bullshit.” He said watching as Hinata’s eyes that had been on the ground zoomed up to look at him in disbelief. “We are your friends, we care about you. If people are giving you a hard time we can help you.” Kageyama said in an angry voice.

He was mad. Mad at the third years for doing this to Hinata, mad at himself and his teammates for not noticing, mad at Hinata for not telling them, he was just mad. Hinata just stared at him, eyes wide. Kageyama could see tears welding in the corner of his eyes.

“But you are all so strong.’ Hinata said in a broken voice. “Because I am small people think I am weak. I have always been bullied because of that. I thought that if I could stand up to them on my own it would make me strong like you guys.” He said shifting his gaze between them. “None of you need help stopping bullies, I just wanted to be like you.” Hinata finished clenching his fists as he cried.

Before he could register what he was doing Kageyama was pulling Hinata into a hug. He was careful not to squeeze him because of the bruises, but just enough so Hinata would know he was there.

“You are such a dumbass.” Kageyama whispered running a hand through Hinata’s hair.

“Hinata. We aren’t going to think any less you because you ask for help.” Daichi said in a reassuring voice. Hinata lift his head from Kageyama’s shoulder to look at his captain. “Asking for help isn’t a sign of weakness, it is a sign of strength and faith in your friends.”

“Besides what are sempi’s for.” Tanaka said loudly with a wink making Hinata giggle a little.

“I am sorry for not telling you.” Hinata said in a quiet voice clutching at the front of Kageyama’s shirt.

“It’s alright.” Kageyama said rubbing Hinata’s back softly as he kissed the top of Hinata’s head. “You are part of a team now, you don’t have to do things alone.” He reassured. Hinata nodding feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama makes a promise to Hinata that he isn't sure he can keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2 (finally).  
> There still even a definitive ending, so this will be ongoing until I am satisfied with the ending.

That night Kageyama had a nightmare. It was not his usual nightmare of his middle school team abandoning him, but of Hinata. Instead of stopping those third years in his dream Kageyama just stood and watched as they continued to kick and punch Hinata, until Kageyama could not recognize him. He just stood there and watched horrified and even though he told his body to move, to save Hinata, he couldn’t.

Hinata just lay there on the ground, curled up into a ball trying to protect himself from the attackers. Curled up into a ball like that made the already tiny boy look even smaller. He was completely helpless, just taking the attacks and Kageyama did nothing to stop it. With every punch or kick, Kageyama could feel a wave of nausea wash over him.

He woke up in a cold sweat, the sun not even up yet, but he knew he couldn’t go back to sleep. He wanted to call Hinata and hear his voice and tell him everything as ok, but Kageyama knew that was unreasonable. Hinata was the one that had been attacked, not him. It was not Hinata’s job to reassure him that everything was alright, especially when it wasn’t.

Deciding it would just be best to get ready for practice early, Kageyama rolled out of bed. It didn’t take him long to pack his bag and pull on his practice clothes. Not bothering to leave a note, knowing his parents would just assume he was at practice, Kageyama quietly left his house and started his jog towards school. He took a longer routine than normal, knowing he still had awhile before anyone got there to unlock the gym.

As he approached the gym, he noticed someone sitting in front of the locked doors, knees drawn up to their chest, arms wrapped around their legs, head down. When he got closer he saw the familiar ginger hair he had come to love.

“Hinata! Why are you hear to early?” Kageyama called as he jogged up. He watched Hinata’s head fly up a moment of panic flashing on his face. Kageyama would have thought it was cute, but was sure the panic had nothing to do with cute.

“To beat you, obviously.” Hinata said with a smile.

“How would you know I was going to get here early, dumbass?” Kageyama said plopping down next to Hinata on the steps. Hinata scooted a little, so he was leaning into Kageyama’s side lightly.

“That’s why I had to get here extra early.” Hinata said with a laugh. Kageyama smiled, burying his face in Hinata’s hair so the smaller boy wouldn’t see him smile like an idiot. If Kageyama hadn’t seen what happened the day before, he didn’t think he would be able to tell what Hinata was going through. A sudden weight dropped in Kageyama’s stomach when he thought about it. He could still hear the sound of Hinata’s ribs being kicked.

“What did your parents say?” Kageyama asked suddenly. Hinata gave him a confused look. “About your bruises, and…” Kageyama swallowed a sudden lump forming in his throat, “and how you got them?”

Hinata looked away from Kageyama, breaking their eye contact. Kageyama saw the smaller boy start wringing his hands together in a nervous way.

“They didn’t.” Hinata said simply. Kageyama looked at him in disbelief.   
            “How could they not say anything? How could your parents have nothing to say about seeing you like that.” Kageyama asked incredulously. He had meet Hinata’s parents a couple times and every time it was clear to Kageyama that Hinata’s parents adored their only son. There was no way that they just wouldn’t have said anything. In fact he was surprised that they weren’t calling the school or at least Coach Ukai to see what happened.

“You showed the bruises didn’t you?” Kageyama asked in a shaky voice looking at his boyfriend. Hinata still refused to make eye contact. “Hinata.” Kageyama said in a tired voice. “You have to tell them.”

This finally got Hinata to look at him, but Kageyama almost wished he hadn’t. There was anger in Hinata’s face, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Kageyama could see fear and sadness behind the anger. He had never seen Hinata so broken, and it hurt him. It hurt that he didn’t know what to do to make the pain go away.

“And say what exactly? Tell them that I can’t defend myself? What can they do to stop this? Why would I make them worry like that?” Hinata almost yelled. He had moved away from Kageyama so they were no longer touching, Kageyama wanted to reach out and pull Hinata back to him, but he didn’t think force would help the situation right now.

“They could talk to the principal.” Kageyama said weakly. Hinata did have a point. There wasn’t much that his parents could do. They couldn’t follow Hinata to school to make sure he didn’t get bullied, but they still deserved to know what their son was going through. Also if Hinata wouldn’t even tell his parents what was going on, there was little to no chance of him coming to the team if it happened again.

“As if that would help. What has the school ever done to prevent bullying?” Hinata said in a sad voice. “I can handle this myself.”

Kageyama looked at the red hair, his heart breaking. He didn’t stop himself from pulling Hinata into a tight hug, only loosing his grip when he realized that he was squeezing Hinata’s hurt rib. Hinata didn’t fight him though, so he must be doing something right.

“You don’t have to. The team is going to help you.” Kageyama said rubbing circles on Hinata’s back.

“I don’t want them to though. I can handle this myself.” Hinata said into Kageyama’s chest quietly. Kageyama let out a sign. He was beginning to realize this was going to be harder than he thought. A few words weren’t going to magically fix all of Hinata’s problems and that wasn’t Hinata’s fault.

“We want to help though.” Kageyama said trying to remain calm. Hinata lifted his head so he was looking up into Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama squirmed under the intense gaze.

“Are you really going to tell me that if you were in my shoes that you wouldn’t do the same exact thing?” Hinata asked holding eye contact. This time it was Kageyama who had to look away. Hinata had a point there too. Kageyama would react the same exact way he was.

“Just because I am stubborn, doesn’t mean you have to be.” Kageyama conceded. He saw Hinata smirk as if he had won. “How about we strike a deal then?” Kageyama offered a sudden idea coming to him. He had to admit it wasn’t a good idea, but it was the only one he had at the moment. Hinata looked at him skeptically, but remained silent. Kageyama swallowed trying to think of the right phrasing for this. “How about instead of going to the principal or your parents, or even Daichi you just come to me when you are being bullied or feel scared?” Kageyama offered.

He knew this wasn’t a permanent solution, but he desperately wanted Hinata to trust him. He wanted Hinata to trust him, like he trusted Hinata. Hopefully if Hinata got comfortable sharing with Kageyama, he would eventually be able to talk to an adult about what was happening. Until then Kageyama could bear it. He would bear any weight for Hinata.

The idea of lying to his teammates and Hinata’s parents though did not sit well with him. He wished Hinata would just talk to them about what was happening. It was nothing to be ashamed of, he just needed Hinata to realize that.

He watched as Hinata thought over the idea. The smaller boy wore a serious expression, eyebrows knit. Kageyama could almost see the gears moving in Hinata head as he weighed his options.

“But I don’t want you to have to take care of me.” Hinata said in a voice that made Kageyama sadder than he had been in a long while. He wondered what had made Hinata so distrusting of people.

“I want to. I am your boyfriend, it is my job to help you.” Kageyama said with a small smile, rubbing Hinata’s check with his hand lightly. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Also if I don’t think you are safe, I will have to go to the principal.” Kageyama said. He saw the look of horror grow on Hinata’s face and quickly added, “That is why it is important that you come to me when you aren’t safe. Those are your options, accept my offer, the team’s help or someone on the tea, or I will go to an adult.” Kageyama threatened.

He didn’t want to have to resort to that. He could feel guilt pooling in his stomach as he watched Hinata’s face hold a betrayed expression. Kageyama forced himself to look away, or he knew his resolve would break and that wouldn’t be best for Hinata; he had to remain strong. One of them had to.

Kageyama realized that by promising not to go to an adult or even Daichi for help, meant that it was fully up to him to handle the situation, but that was better than Hinata trying to handle it himself. At least if Kageyama was with him, Hinata would have someone to confine it. It was just a stepping stone, Kageyama told himself.

“Ok.” Hinata said in a defeated voice. Kageyama looked down at the boy in his arms in disbelief. That was actually easier than he thought it would be. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Hinata said looking dead serious.

Kageyama nodded his consent. Apparently that wasn’t good enough for Hinata because he shoved his pinky finger in Kageyama’s face. Rolling his eyes Kageyama hooked his own pinky around Hinata’s. The satisfied looked on Hinata’s face made Kageyama let out a laugh, which in turn made Hinata smile his bright smile. Kageyama was relieved that Hinata could still be his normal self.

“Oh so he can laugh.” A snarky voice said making the two boys look up. A sneering Tsukishima looked down at them. Kageyama sneered back. “If you guys could move your little love fest somewhere else, we have a practice to start.”

Kageyama quickly let go of Hinata, standing up. He moved to the side so Daichi could unlock the gym doors. When he moved to enter the gym, he felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned to see Hinata motioning for him to hold back. Hinata waited until everyone was in the gym before telling Kageyama what was up.

“Don’t tell them I didn’t show my parents.” Hinata said in a quiet voice, noting wanting to be overheard. Realization of what he had promised Hinata hit Kageyama. He nodded though satisfying Hinata who skipped into the gym. Kageyama followed behind, trying to not look any of his teammates in the eye.

“How did your parents take it?” Sugawara asked stopping Hinata.

“They were upset, but they are handling it.” Hinata lied with a smile on his face. Kageyama stood stoned faced next him, trying not to look Sugawara in the eye, knowing the older boy would see through the lie.

“That is good. Are they going to talk to the principal?” Sugawara continued seemingly unaware that he had just been lied to. Hinata shook his head.

“I thought it would be best if Kageyama and I did it, since he was the first one to see what happened.” Hinata said grabbing onto Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama could feel Sugawara’s focus shift form Hinata to him. His back stiffened under the gaze, but kept his composure.

“Yes, we are going to talk to him today.” Kageyama said quickly, not quite meeting the elder’s eye. Luckily for him Daichi called for practice to start a moment later so if the elder didn’t believe them he did not have time to question them further.

They moved to start their warm up, Hinata mouthed a quick thank you to Kageyama before running off. Kageyama went through the motions of practice trying to figure out how to keep his promise to Hinata and keep the boy safe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :)  
> Leave any feedback or comments, it is all welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> If you have any feedback leave it in the comments or feel free to message me on tumblr at awildtitanappears.tumblr.com
> 
> I love getting feedback so please leave some.


End file.
